Instinto Salvaje
by Seiryu Mine
Summary: Porque cuando su mirada azul se cruza con la tuya, no puedes evitar que salten chispas, y dejas que el instinto se encargue de todo… ¡Felíz día AoKi! Advertencia: lemon explícito.


Hola! Estrenando cuenta con este onsehot por el día de una de mis parejas favoritas de Kuroko, espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Fujimaki.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Instinto Salvaje

Llaman a la puerta y ya sabes quién es, le has estado esperando desde que llegaste por la tarde y no puedes esperar a verlo. Corres a la puerta con el corazón bombeando alocado y la abres de un tirón, encontrándote con él. Su mirada azul se cruza con la tuya en un silencioso saludo y entonces lo sientes, ese leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo provocado por el intenso deseo que te provoca su sola presencia, no puedes evitar que algo dentro de ti se retuerza de impaciencia.

Él no se siente muy distinto y no vacila cuando da un paso dentro del recibidor y te toma en sus brazos, el abrazo es corto pero muy necesario, es el preámbulo a todo lo que vendrá después.

No protestas cuando él cierra la puerta de una patada y te toma de las caderas hasta acorralarte contra la pared más cercana; la soledad de tu departamento es el mejor lugar para gemir tan alto como te dé la gana y gritar su nombre hasta grabártelo en la piel; sabes que los vecinos vendrán a quejarse por la mañana pero no es lo importante ahora, no cuando tu cuello está siendo marcado por un centenar de besos y mordiscos que ya te tienen jadeando en busca de algo de aire que ingrese a tus pulmones; el pulso acelerado resuena en tus oídos y el calor ya se te ha subido al rostro, tienes las mejillas enrojecidas como en el día más caluroso del verano.

Una de sus manos se cuela debajo de tu camisa y no puedes evitar el placentero escalofrío que te recorre entero, el contraste entre tu piel fría y su palma ardiente se siente delicioso, y quieres más. Murmurando su nombre con desesperación le tomas con fuerza del cabello y buscas sus labios, estás ansioso por probar ese manjar que has extrañado toda la semana. Abres la boca ante el desaforado ritmo que él impone pero no te quejas en lo más mínimo, el contacto entre su lengua y la tuya te nubla la mente y no puedes pensar en nada más que en profundizarlo.

Él enmarca tu rostro con ambas manos y rompe el beso separándose lo suficiente para poder verte, la fiereza en su mirada te hace gemir y la presión en tus jeans se hace casi insoportable, el hambre que vez dentro de sus ojos está reflejado en los tuyos y ya no puedes ni quieres esperar, lo necesitas.

–Aominecchi –susurras en protesta porque ha detenido sus caricias y buscas besarlo otra vez pero él se aleja, con una sonrisa de medio lado (esas que te vuelven loco) aferra una de tus muñecas y te arrastra al sofá, no es delicado en ninguno de sus movimientos pero te tiene sin cuidado, amas su lado animal.

Se sienta con prisa y te obliga a hacer lo mismo sobre él; abrazando su cadera con las piernas quedas erguido sobre su regazo, con la altura perfecta para tomarlo por sorpresa y atrapar sus labios en un ansioso beso. Lo escuchas gruñir al encontrarse desprevenido pero al instante asume el mando, te toma de la nuca con más fuerza de la necesaria y te pega lo más posible a su cuerpo, haciéndote sentir el endurecido bulto en sus pantalones que roza tu bajo vientre.

–Kise –escuchar tu nombre con aquella voz grave hace que la fiera dentro de ti se relama los labios de pura expectativa; ya no quieres seguir con el juego previo pero sabes que él te hará sufrir un poco más, es tu castigo por haberte ido lejos por unos días.

No sabes en qué momento tu camisa ha pasado a ensuciarse en el suelo pero no tienes tiempo de hacer memoria, cuando tu pecho queda a la vista él no pierde el tiempo y comienza a recorrer tus costados con ambas manos, ocupando su boca en saborear cada rincón de ti. Te retuerces de puro placer y te dejas hacer, estás entregado a lo que él quiera hacerte y disfrutas cerrando los ojos para concentrarte en su toque, has extrañado el tacto de sus manos grandes y calientes recorriéndote.

Cuando tus pezones están lo suficientemente erguidos y tienes la piel erizada producto de las sensaciones él se detiene satisfecho con los resultados, regresa su atención a tu boca y por unos minutos te deja tomar el control, es tu momento de saciar el hambre que sientes por él.

Lo primero que haces es quitar de en medio la molesta musculosa que lleva puesta, estás impaciente por acariciar con la punta de tus dedos esa morena piel marcada por tanto entrenamiento, y que es sólo para ti. Comienzas besando sus hombros y luego desciendes, tienes que bajarte del sofá para poder continuar con tu camino y quedas arrodillado en el suelo entre sus piernas, la posición es perfecta para lo que piensas hacer.

Le muerdes el vientre con suavidad y al instante pasas la lengua por la zona, la leve contracción en sus músculos es señal de que tus caricias tienen el efecto deseado. Tu boca continúa ocupada besando sus abdominales pero tus manos no se quedan quietas, descienden más allá de su ombligo con destino a sus pantalones, estas ansioso por bajar el cierre y liberar a la bestia que se esconde dentro.

Subes la mirada con picardía mientras introduces un dedo dentro de sus bóxers y no dejas de mirarlo cuando la yema se encuentra con su erección, ya está mojada y palpitante, pero eso no es lo que te hace gemir de puro gusto, lo es el brillo que ves en sus ojos, la expresión extasiada en su rostro y como inconscientemente entreabre los labios, sabes que si gimieras un poco más despacio escucharías el leve jadeo que hace él al respirar cada vez que le tocas, pero no puedes evitar ser ruidoso.

Rompes el contacto visual cuando ya no puedes aguantarlo más y le bajas el jean junto con la ropa interior, la ropa es un estorbo en momentos como éstos y te deleitas con la vista de él completamente desnudo. Te tomas unos segundos para relamerte con la erótica imagen frente a ti y él te hace notar que estás mirando demasiado tomándote del cabello y acercando tu rostro al lugar que clama tu atención, te estás haciendo rogar y eso lo impacienta.

Ríes con suavidad por su comportamiento y te centras en tu objetivo, tomas su miembro con ambas manos y acercas la boca a la punta sin llegar a tocarla, le escuchas contener la respiración al momento que sacas la lengua y con un rápido movimiento le lames.

–Maldición –gruñe él con una mano convertida en puño encerrando tu pelo, el tirón duele un poco pero sabes que te lo mereces, jugar con las sensaciones que le provocas tiene sus consecuencias.

Sin querer hacerlo esperar bajas un poco la cabeza y sin guardar tu lengua la pasas desde la base a la punta antes de introducirlo por completo en tu boca, todo en cuestión de segundos. Luego de la primera probada no te detienes ni un segundo, lames y muerdes a un ritmo constante y disfrutas sus gruñidos de placer, te siente poderoso de hacerlo delirar sólo con tus labios.

Tu turno tomando el control se termina antes de que lo veas venir, en un rápido movimiento aleja tu hiperactiva lengua de su miembro a punto de explotar y se pone de pie llevándote con él; te quita los pantalones con la misma desesperación que tú tenías al desvestirlo; totalmente poseído por la lujuria te toma del trasero y te eleva del suelo para que te sostengas de su cadera con tus piernas, llevándote a la cama de aquella forma provoca un exquisito roce entre sus miembros y no puedes evitar gemir en medio del beso desenfrenado que él impone.

Eres arrojado al colchón sin ninguna delicadeza pero tampoco tienes tiempo de acomodarte mejor o quitar las sábanas del medio, tomándote de un tobillo te gira bruscamente hasta dejarte boca abajo; quieres protestar por su rudeza pero las palabras se te atascan en la garganta cuando él eclipsa tu cuerpo con el suyo y sientes toda su anatomía encajando perfectamente contigo, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Su aliento caliente roza tu oreja y te eriza la piel, sus manos inquietas recorren tus costados mientras que su miembro se restriega en la unión entre tus glúteos; gimes por todas esas cosas a la vez y tienes que controlarte para no acabar en aquel mismo instante, las sensaciones que te provoca son demasiado placenteras y ya te sientes al borde del abismo.

–Todavía no –te murmura en el oído metiendo una mano debajo de tu cuerpo hasta dar con tu erección, presiona en la punta lo suficiente para impedirte llegar al ansiado orgasmo y mientras tanto se entretiene besando tu cuello.

–Aominecchi –lloras incómodo cuando no te permite llegar y levantas el trasero solo un poco para intensificar la fricción con su miembro, sabes que él también está al límite y sólo necesita un poco más de estímulos.

–Tramposo –ríe él mordiéndote el hombro; cuando se asegura que ya no acabarás con tanta facilidad se desliza hacia abajo por tu cuerpo y abre tus piernas lo suficiente para arrodillarse entre ellas, te sientes totalmente expuesto ante él y escondes la cara contra una almohada, la vergüenza mezclada con la desbordante excitación te han acalorado como nunca.

Él bufa cuando te tapas el rostro y sabes que eso le molesta, miles de veces te ha dicho que no te ocultes porque no quiere perderse tu rostro completamente desencajado de placer pero no puedes evitar hacerlo, es un acto totalmente involuntario cuando él te maneja a su antojo sin pudor alguno.

Gimes con gusto al momento que sus manos se deslizan por el interior de tus muslos y no se detienen hasta llegar a tu entrada, sus largos y expertos dedos comienzan a estimularte luego de haberlos humedecido con su saliva. El primero que entra duele un poco pero deja de importar cuando su boca te llena la espalda de besos para distraerte; se mueve en tu interior con lentitud para que te acostumbres a su ritmo, la velocidad con la que piensa follarte necesita que estés bien preparado y es el único momento en el que piensa tomarse su tiempo.

El segundo dedo se introduce sin problemas, todas las caricias extras en el resto de tu cuerpo te han relajado lo suficiente para que el dolor ya haya dado paso a una sensación mucho más poderosa, el placer en estado líquido que te recorre las venas y ha despertado la imperante necesidad de que otra cosa mucho más interesante se introduzca en tu interior.

–Por favor –pides en un gemido ansioso cuando ya no puedes soportarlo más, la lentitud con la que te penetra está volviéndote loco.

Se ríe al escucharte implorar y no duda en hacerte caso; vuelve a girarte en la cama para que puedas mirarlo y te entrega el preservativo que ha sacado de tu mesa de luz (no sabes en qué momento) pero lo arrojas lejos sin pensarlo dos veces, después de tanto tiempo sin estar con él no necesitas un pedazo de látex interponiéndose entre ustedes, quieres sentirlo por completo.

El fuego que ves en su mirada cuando realizas esa acción te abrasa por dentro y extiendes tus brazos hacia él para que te haga suyo de una buena vez, no quieres seguir esperando y el momento parece nunca llegar. Levantando tus piernas a la altura de su cintura acerca su cuerpo lo suficiente para que la punta de su miembro roce tú entrada y tú le rodeas el cuello para besarlo con fuerza, sabes que la primera intromisión dolerá más que con un dedo y necesitas una distracción. Sin embargo cuando comienza a abrirse camino dentro de ti sientes de todo menos dolor, la placentera fricción entre su erección y tu interior te demuestra que el tiempo que se ha tomado preparándote no ha sido en vano.

Cuando finalmente se ha introducido todo no pierde el tiempo dejándote descansar, te toma de las caderas después de pasar tus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y se inclina sobre ti; quieres quejarte por la posición pero el ritmo desenfrenado que inicia con la primera estocada te deja sin habla, estar doblado de esa forma provoca que su miembro llegue a tocar tu punto más sensible y te retuerces de placer gimiendo lo más alto que puedes.

El alocado vaivén te provoca más sensaciones de las que puedes soportar y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el placer es tan intenso que lloras sin poder evitarlo, no quieres que se detenga jamás.

Pasas dos minutos enteros en aquella posición y estás a punto de acabar por segunda vez cuando inesperadamente sale de ti y se desploma a tu lado llevándote con él, ahora eres tú el que tiene el control subido sobre sus caderas. No pierdes el tiempo y te levantas lo suficiente para dejarte caer sobre su erección, te resbalas hacia abajo llenándote muy lentamente hasta que llega a lo más profundo de ti, ocupando cada centímetro de tu interior.

El ritmo que impones no es ni de cerca igual de rápido que el de él pero los resultados son los mismos, en esta posición puedes subir y bajar a tu antojo disfrutando de la extasiada expresión en su rostro cuando se introduce completamente. Luego de unos segundos de dejarte hacer te toma de los muslos para ayudarte con el movimiento y aumenta la velocidad solo un poco, las estocadas son certeras y rápidas al entrar pero mucho más lentas al salir, generando una sensación deliciosa que poco a poco va llevándote a la locura.

–Aominecchi –gimes su nombre sin parar y te dejas caer hacia adelante sosteniéndote con tus brazos a los costados de su cabeza, le besas con pasión sintiendo el exquisito temblor que te recorre entero antes del orgasmo provocado por el cambio de ángulo de las penetraciones–. Aominecchi voy a…

No te deja terminar de hablar porque ya sabe lo que vas a decir, impulsándose con un brazo sin salir de ti logra quedar sentado contigo en el regazo y toma el control a un ritmo más desenfrenado que el primero, entra y sale con rapidez mientras estimula tu miembro, con tantas atenciones no podrás contenerte mucho más.

En efecto solo pasan unos segundos hasta que las contracciones del éxtasis desciendan por tu vientre hasta hacerte explotar, haciéndolo llegar a él también producto de tu apretado interior. Has manchado su estómago y el tuyo pero eso no les importa en lo más mínimo, tomándote de la nuca te besa sin prisas y ambos disfrutan de la increíble sensación que los embarga después de haber saciado ese deseo voraz que era imposible de ignorar.

Sin soltarte ni un segundo vuelve a recostarse en la cama y te empuja a su costado para que también te acuestes, por el movimiento es inevitable que salga de ti y te quejas un poco incómodo por toda esa humedad que te corre entre las piernas; sin embargo él no piensa dejarte ir y desistes de ir a asearte, el cálido lugar entre sus brazos te llama como polilla a la luz y cuando quieres darte cuenta ya has escondido el rostro en su pecho y estás a punto de quedarte dormido.

Despiertas al otro día por el hueco en tu estómago que te recuerda que no has cenado pero te quedas unos segundos contemplando su rostro al dormir, sabes que si llega a despertar y tus ojos se cruzan con los suyos no te levantarás de esa cama en todo el día, el deseo que te provoca es más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad que pueda existir.

Sonríes como el bobo enamorado que eres y te liberas de su agarre con la mayor suavidad que puedes, todos tus músculos se quejan cuando te mueves pero es un placentero recordatorio de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Te sientas primero para que el dolor no sea tan intenso y estás decidido a levantarte cuando tu cintura es rodeada por un musculoso brazo que vuelve a atraerte hacia él.

–Aominecchi –te quejas cuando tu espalda choca contra su pecho y tu cuello es atacado por sus labios–, tengo hambre.

–Yo también –gruñe él pero sabes que no están hablando de lo mismo.

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y te rindes a sus caricias, a fin de cuentas el instinto animal es algo que no puedes evitar, y el desayuno puede esperar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría saber su opinión con un comentario más abajo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
